powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absorbing Replication
The ability to absorb and replicate anything. Combination of Absorption, Adaptive Replication and Shapeshifting. Advanced version of Digestive Assimilation. Also Called *Ultimate Lifeform Capabilities Users can absorb any material/phenomenon and replicate its properties within themselves. Said properties may then be encoded for later use and potential combinations. This makes a very effective defense, as attacks received not only strengthen users instead of hurting them, but even add to their options. It is also very useful to break restrains, as users can simply absorb their way to freedom. Users may briefly fuse with their targets to memorize their properties and patterns without damaging them, or assimilate/drain them dry to empower their new abilities or build up their resources. Some users may even use it as a weapon, literally devouring their opponents alive along with their weapons, armors and powers. They can also shape their body's form and properties to match the current situation, shapeshift various tools and weapons based on absorbed data, and even recombine assimilated properties into new and more powerful ones. Advanced users may learn to reverse the process, transferring abilities and various properties to others, and even reconstructing absorbed beings and objects, though both applications directly tap in the user's reserves. Applications *Absorption **Information ***DNA Absorption ***Knowledge Absorption ***Power Absorption ***Aura Absorption **Assimilation ***Biological Absorption ***Technological Assimilation ***Mental Assimilation ***Divine Ingestion **Ethereal ***Magical Energy Absorption ***Psychic Energy Absorption ***Life-Force Absorption ***Divine Siphoning **Inanimate ***Matter Absorption ***Energy Absorption ***Space-Time Absorption ***Reality Consumption **Supportive ***Assimilation Shield ***Dimensional Storage ***Absorption Resilience ***Matter/Energy Conversion *Adaptive Replication **Hybrid Physiology **Ability Tier Activation **Elemental Recomposition **Power Mixture *Shapeshifting **Shapeshifting Combat **Supernatural Regeneration **Powers Via Object/Weapon **Multi-Shapeshifting *Gestalt Form **Matter/Mind Melding **Properties Indexing **Soul Distribution **Remaking *Derived Abilities **Size/Density Manipulation (limited by the volume/mass accumulated) ***Self-Power Augmentation (converting resources into power boost) **Telekinetic Force (converting resources into kinetic energy) ***Elemental Attacks (limited to absorbing elements) **Recreation (limited to assimilated/memorized objects/entities) ***Fusionism (fusing said objects/entities into new ones) **Weapon Manipulation (limited to memorized weaponry) ***Cutting/Impale (density-absorbing blades/projectiles) **Consciousness Transferal (absorbing/implanting minds) ***Subliminal Messaging (reversed psychic drain) **Data/Technology Manipulation (fusing with technological devices) ***Technological Constructs (reconstruct memorized technology) **Elemental Constructs (semi-independent data-based constructs) ***Materialized Guardian (elemental extensions of the user) **Life Mastery (implant a piece of the user, allowing complete control) ***Life Creation (generate new life forms based on absorbed data) **Imperceptibility (undetectable via perfect environmental replication) ***Spatial Mimicry (absorbing/replicating space-time itself) **Solid Merging (fusing with and spreading into the environment) ***Environmental Manipulation (assuming direct control of it) **Light/Tachyon Mimicry (infinite speed via replication of particles) ***Speed Strike (use speed to multiply strength exponentially) **Emotion Absorption/Aura (absorbing/releasing various emotions) ***Emotional Attuned Physiology (assimilating oneself into pure emotional energy) Associations *Absolute Attack *Absolute Defense *Adaptive Replication *Omnifarious Limitations *Absorption may have limited speed/range/storage. *Shapeshifting is limited by the mass/energy stored. *Transfer/reconstruction drain the user's resources. Known Users *Absorbing Man (Marvel) *David Banner (Hulk 2003) *Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10) *The Maumet (Beyonders: Chasing the Prophecy) Gallery Blending In.png|Infinite Adaptation. Offensive Absorption.jpg|Used as a weapon, absorption is devastating - and quite horrible. Consume Become.jpg|Consume, become. Shield Aborption.jpg|Absorbing defenses... Extreme Omnivore.jpg|...trees, sand, rocks, buildings... Ultimate Predator.jpg|Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Multi Magic.jpg|Magic Replication. SAYIN.jpg|Hybrid Physiology. Power Infusion.jpg|Properties Transferal. MS3.jpg|One Man Army. Greater Good.jpg|World-changing potential. Data Assimilation.jpg|Data Assimilation. Knowledge Is Power.jpg|Knowledge is power. Perfect Defense 2.jpg|Thanks for the upgrade. T-1000 Mode.jpg|T-1000 Mode. Ground Control.jpg|Environmental Blending. Creel City.jpg|New Creel City. Direct Control.jpg|Assuming Direct Control. The World Is Mine.jpg|The World Is Mine. Reality Absorption.jpg|Reality Replication. Universal Absorption.jpg|Universal Absorption. Conceptual Absorption.jpg|Conceptual Absorption. Omniversal Absorption.jpg|Omniversal Absorption. Cosmic Upgrade.jpg|Cosmic Upgrade. Space-Time Absorption.jpg|No more fooling around. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Absorption Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Mental Power Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Transmutation